Alice in Wonderland: Return to Underland
by sHaDoWoFtHeFaLlEnAnGeL
Summary: Alice has fullfilled her purpose in China and is ready to return to her friends in Underland.


**Chapter 1: Return from China**

It had been nearly three years since Alice Kingsleigh had left England and sailed to China with her father's trading company-three years since her adventures in Underland and since she had slayed the Jabberwocky. She missed them all and often wondered how they were doing. But now that she was back in England, and having a Welcome Back party at the Ascot's estate, she would go back just like she promised and she remembered them all too just as she promised.

The March Hare, the White Rabbit, Mallymkun the dormouse, The White Queen, Chessur, the Tweedles, sadly she even remembered the Knave and the bloody big head Red Queen, but most of all she remembered the Hatter. She had missed him the most. She had done the futterwhacken many times on the ship and the other sailors had teased her about throwing her off.

"I'm so glad to see you again mother!" Alice said as she raced over to hug her. "You too Margaret!" she did the same with her sister. "Alice, I've got some wonderful news!" Margaret said happily.

"What is it?"

"Lowell and I are expecting!"

"That's great!" said Alice even though she wasn't happy. She knew Lowell had been having affairs.

"Now, we must get you home get you ready for the party." Said Alice's mother. "And please, this time wear a corset and stockings."

"Cod fish." Alice muttered under her breath on the way to the carriage.

When Alice was in her room, she wrote a small goodbye note and placed it on her door, since she was going back to Underland after the party. The note read:

Dear mother and Margaret,

By the time you read this, I'll be gone. My heart belongs somewhere else. Don't bother to try looking for me. I can assure you that where I'm going I will be safe and taken care of. I love you both very much and wish Margaret good luck with her baby. I'll try to write to you once in awhile if I can.

Love

Alice

She couldn't help but tear up a little bit as she wrote this. She would really miss them.

"Alice! Hurry up! The party has started and you know how Lady Ascot is about us being late!" her mother said barging into her room. "I'm almost ready mother." She said. "Before we go, I will be checking for a corset and stockings." She said sternly. Alice rolled her eyes.

So she put on one of her nicer dresses, a blue lacy one that was strapless and had a rose at the collar. She also put on the corset and stockings she was forced to wear. She immediately found them very uncomfortable. She left her hair down which her mother didn't like. She kept telling her that she needed to get it cut and had hoped she had gotten a haircut when she came back. But now it was even longer than before, cascading down to her low back. She came out of her room to find her mother waiting impatiently in the kitchen. She eyed her hair looking a bit disgusted, but shook her head and seemed to shrug it off. "We're already almost an hour late, so let's go."

**Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

By the time they arrived at the Ascots' they were over an hour and a half late. "Walk properly, Alice!" her mother scolded. "Stop grabbing at your ankles." _I wouldn't be if these stockings weren't making them itch and sweat, _Alice thought to herself.

Lady Ascot greeted them in the yard. "Hello, sorry we're late." "Well, I'll let it slide this time, but Helen, if such tardiness continues, I'll stop inviting you to our parties." She said rudely. "Alice, Hamish has been wanting to dance with you. Go to him." Alice trudged off towards Hamish. Then she had a sudden thought. _What if he's going to propose to me again? No, he couldn't, I've already turned him down. _

So she kept walking towards Hamish. He held his hand out to her and she took it without saying anything. As they danced, she was awkward and bumped into people. Hamish gave her dirty looks and told the people she bumped into that he was sorry. Alice was silent as she danced with him, since he was never interested in anything she had to say. She was daydreaming about Wonderland. Suddenly he said "Alice meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes and don't be late!" _Oh no, I think I know where this is going,_ she thought. Then her mother turned up behind her. "Alice, Hamish is going to propose to you again. I expect you to say yes. You are twenty three and still single and it's not proper for…"

"Mother! What if proper was wearing a cod fish on your head?" Alice interrupted.

"Alice!"

"Well, to me marrying Hamish is like a cod fish."

"How dare you? Speak about your fiancé like that!"

"He's not my fiancé! I refuse to marry him, for he is not right for me and I do not love him!" She shouted and with that she stormed away toward the garden-the rabbit hole.

_I'm going home_

When she reached the rabbit hole, she jumped down without hesitation and didn't even scream as random objects flew past her. She landed on the ground with a thud and it hurt. She got up and got the key off the table and then drank from the bottle that read "Drink Me" and she shrunk to be six inches tall. She grabbed the "Eat Me" cake and unlocked the door.

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

She ate some of the upelkuchen cake not much though, just enough to be her normal size.

She searched around for her friends, but couldn't find any of them.

"Hello?" she called.

Alice suddenly smelled smoke, and looked to see a bright blue butterfly smoking a pipe on one of the flowers. She walked up to it.

"Absolem? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, stupid girl?" he answered with his usual rudeness.

"I'm back. Just as I promised. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Should be in their usual places. I think everyone has given up on you." He said.

"Well I said I would be back."

"Exactly, stupid girl, and I also recall you saying 'before you know it'."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had business to take care of up there. I wouldn't have left if I didn't have other things to do. I wish I would have come back sooner, but I couldn't."

Alice heard voices arguing in the distance. She walked toward them. In the gardens, the Tweedles were arguing over flowers. "I think the queen would much rather have pink daisies." one of them argued, "Well I think her majesty would much prefer purple daffodils."

"What are you thinking you moron?"

"I'm thinking about how I know her better than you!"

They both started fighting with their wooden swords.

"TWEEDLES!" Alice yelled at them. They both turned around.

"It couldn't be..."

"Well it must…"

"How, she ain't coming back been too long"

"Hasn't been that long."

"It's me, Alice!" Alice shouted.

"So the champion has returned, the queen will be pleased. We've still gotta get the queen her flowers, which will be purple daffodils."

"Pink daisies."

"I've got an idea, how about you get pink daisies and purple daffodils." Alice suggested.

"Why what a splendid idea!"

"Very splendid indeed!"

So they picked the flowers.

"I'll escort you to Marmoreal." Tweedle Dum said.

"No I'll escort her!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"You can both escort me." Alice said.

"Perfect!" they each took one of her hands. They walked to Marmoreal, and Alice saw a puff of smoke as someone with a big grin and blue green eyes appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Chess." Alice greeted him.

"On your way to the White Queen, I presume." He asked his grin getting bigger.

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees Underland's champion is back. Are you going to leave us like you did last time?" he asked his grin and his eyes turning sad.

"No. This time I'm here to stay." She said, patting him on the head. He started purring.

"How is everyone doing here?"

"Alright I guess. Better than when the bloody big head was ruling. You've been missed terribly though, especially by the Hatter."

"Well, how is he though?" Alice asked a bit worried.

"He's been more quiet and angers a bit more easily since you've left. March has said sometimes at night he cries and says your name."

"As soon as I let the queen know I'm here, take me to him." Alice said looking worried.

"Alright" he said as they were at the entrance of the white queen's castle. They were in the Queen's court outside when she came out smiling "At last, our champion has returned." She came up to Alice and gave her a hug. "How long do you plan to stay this time?" she asked. "Forever." Alice replied grinning. "That's wonderful!" she said returning the smile. "Now if you'll be here forever, you'll of course need a place to stay. You're more than welcome to stay here in the castle if you wish." "Yes. Thank you, your majesty." Alice said. "Just call me Mirana." She said. "We'll have a room prepared for you as soon as possible." "Thank you. I'm going to catch up with a few friends of mine." Said Alice. She then followed Chessur to the tea party.

**Chapter 4: The Tea Party**

Alice and Chessur arrived at the tea party, everything looked normal. The March Hare threw a cup at Alice and she luckily dodged it. Mallymkun climbed out of her tea pot and yawned.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me Mally. Where's Hatter?" she noticed him sitting at the end of the table grinning at her.

"Alice? Is it really you? I must be dreaming again!" Hatter asked.

Alice walked over to him and pinched him. "Nope. You're not dreaming." She hugged him for a very long time. "Why are you so stiff, Alice? You look quite uncomfortable, and it's not good to be uncomfortable, pretty much any word with 'un' in front of isn't a good thing…"

"Hatter!" Alice said laughing.

"Thank you, I'm fine." He said.

"I'll be right back." She said.

She went behind the windmill and took off her corset and stockings and buttoned her dress back up. She went back to the table.

"Much better." She said before sitting down.

"You know, I've really missed you." Said the Hatter.

"I heard."

"From who?"

"Chess."

The Hatter's eyes suddenly went from green to orange as he walked toward Chessur who was sitting at the end of the table. "What else did you tell her?" he asked with his Scottish accent. Chess just crouched down. Hatter started calling him a bunch of outlandish names. "HATTER!" Mally yelled. His eyes went back to green. "I'm fine."

Alice giggled. "You'll have to teach me some of those outlandish words sometime."

"Of course. But the words I just said I probably shouldn't teach you because those words are very rude, and even I shouldn't use them."Alice nodded. "You aren't going to leave me-I mean, us again are you?"he asked. "No. This time I'm staying forever."Alice said with a big smile. The Hatter leaned in and Alice did too, just when their lips were about to meet, The White Rabbit showed up. He looked upset. "What is it McTwisp?" Alice asked. "Alice you've returned! But I have some news that you might not want to hear." He said.

"What is it?" Mally asked.

"The Red Queen has escaped and is at Marmoreal!"

Everyone gasped.

**Chapter 5: The Red Queen**

Everyone took off for Marmoreal as soon as they heard. As they walked up to the castle, they saw her. Her red hair, which had been neatly piled on her head to look like a heart, had come undone, and was tangled and frizzy. She no longer wore her dress but a black and white striped suit and had one handcuff on her wrist which appeared to have been the handcuff that chained her to Stayne. Just then Mirana walked out of her castle. "Iracebeth? I banished you, how did you get out?" she asked, surprised. "I've come to apologize, and warn you. I'm sorry for being so cruel when I was queen, and beheading all those people. And I came to warn you that Stayne wants to take over Underland, and overthrow you, Mirana." She then looked to where Alice was standing "Well if it isn't Um from Umbridge!" she snapped, her face turning slightly red. "Iraci." Mirana put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." "You still didn't answer my question….how did you escape and get away from that knave?"

"He took his dagger and cut the chain on the handcuffs, then he escaped through breaking a window, and I escaped the same way. He said he was going to overthrow you, and take over Underland, he said there was nothing any champion could do about it.""We'll see about that."

Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"He said he would find a creature even more powerful than my Jabberwocky to guard him."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

**Chapter 6: Deadlier than the Jabberwocky**

They were soon all inside the castle looking over the oracalum. Apparently there was only one thing more deadly than the Jabberwocky; an army of Jabberwockies. According to the oracalum, that was just what Stayne was going to find. Also according to the oracalum, Alice was the one who would slay them; again. "Alice, it's your turn to rise up, once again, as Underland's champion." Mirana told her. "But it is your decision." "I will slay them, to save Underland." She answered. "Just know that there are five of them and one of you." Alice suddenly turned pale. A tear slid down her cheek. She ran to the balcony.

"She can't do it, it's impossible." The Hatter said _Only if you believe it is _he remembered his own words. "Maybe she'll come around. She did last time" Said Mirana.

Alicesobbed on the balcony. She knew that was impossible. All those monsters ganging up on her. She wondered if she should go back up to London _No I can't just leave the land and people I love to fall in ruins because of that slimy, wretched knave. I could never live with myself knowing I was such a coward._

Her decision was made. She figured even though she was going to die, at least she would die using her muchness to save Underland. She couldn't help but keep sobbing. She then heard someone sneak up behind her.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." She answered being unable to help but smile.

"Me neither. Alice?"

"hmm?"

"What caused you to come back here in the first place?"

"I missed you all so much, and my mother and I got in a fight again."

"What was the fight about?"

"My mother wanted me to marry this Lord that I didn't want to marry, and I already rejected him a few years back. That's the reason I ended up here last time."

"So you're married? That man had better be nice to you, because he is very lucky to be married to someone with so much muchness, and the champion of Underla.."

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not married, I don't love him, he isn't right for me, as I've told my mother before, but she just doesn't understand. Up there, it's considered improper to be my age and be single."

"You should be able to marry whoever you want whenever you want. You world sounds gallymoggers."

"It's just the opposite really. My world is really quite dull and boring. As are the people. The people who are mad are locked away in an asylum."

"But someone I know once told me all the best people are mad."

"They are. So I don't understand why they're locked up."

"Me either. I love how you can always make me laugh and forget about my troubles. I missed that all my years away."

**Chapter 7: I Need to Tell You Something**

"Alice?"

She just looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Then he whispered in her ear "I love you, Alice."

She looked up at him and smiled "I love you too."

"I was afraid how you would respond, because I didn't think anyone could love a madman like me, and the fact that you almost got married made me think you had someone else.."

"Hatter!" she said laughing.

"I'm fine."

"I do love you. In fact, that was the main reason I came back here was for you."

"You know what, before you slay those Jabberwockies, you're going to need to be five times muchier than you were the first time you slayed them, but I know we can do that we'll all work together to get your muchness up!"

Alice laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to bed, that is if I have a room."

She left to go look for Mirana. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure that looked like a man. He was very tall, about eight feet actually, had longish black hair, and a heart patch over his eye. Alice realized who it was; _Stayne,_ she tried not to make eye contact with him and just go find Mirana and tell her. He suddenly grabbed her. "I need to tell you something; I want you to be my queen when I take over Underland with my Jabberwockies. But first, tell me where the White Queen is."

"Never!" she spit in his face and ran off. She couldn't go to Mirana now. He would follow her. So instead she ran outside and hid in the small hut where the Bandersnatch is. The bandersnatch was happy to see her and licked her face. She slept there that night.

**Chapter 8: Capturing Stayne**

Alice woke up the next morning. It had been an uncomfortable night. She was afraid. She would never be his queen! She would've rather married Hamish than him! She heard someone walking outside, and froze. "Alice?" it asked.

"Oh McTwisp, it's just you."

"Why are you in the bandersnatch's house?"

"Well, I need to tell Queen Mirana something important. Could you take me to her?"

"Yes, of course."

They walked into the palace and found Mirana in her throne room.

"Your majesty, Alice has something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?"

"Stayne has returned. He was here, in the castle, last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that I was afraid he might follow me."

Mirana just stared off into space looking worried. Finally she said "Guards! Search the castle grounds! Alice, could you go fetch Bayard?" Alice left and went to the room where Bayard and his family lived. The door was shaped like the outside of a doghouse.

"Bayard! The Queen needs you to go with the guards to sniff out Stayne!"

"Alice! You've returned!" he ran up to her.

"It's nice to see you too, Bayard. But, Mirana needs you."

Immediately, he ran out the door towards the guards. Suddenly, Chessur appeared.

"You need someone with evaporating skills to help you."

"Very well, Chess, you can go along." Said Mirana.

They took off through the castle doors, Bayard was sniffing the ground, and Chessur was floating above them.

"I'm going to fix Iracebeth up. Would you like to help?" Mirana asked Alice.

"Sure."

So they went to Iracebeth's room. "Hello Mirana, Um."

"You can just call me Alice, you know." Alice had a hard time not laughing.

"Whatever. Don't remind me who you are." Her face was starting to turn red. "Iraci, remember what I said. You're lucky I let you free. Now me and, Um, as you call her, are going to fix you up, get you some decent clothes." Iracebeth nodded and stood up.

She took a shower. Meanwhile, Alice and Mirana picked out a white dress for her to wear.

She put on the dress her sister gave her and combed out her hair. She looked better. She walked out of her room and back into the throne room where her sister was. "You look much better." She said.

Suddenly, the guards came rushing back in. "We've found Stayne!" Two of the guards were pulling Ilosovic Stayne along. He was whimpering and hopping on one foot. "That's right cower, you slurvish knave!" a small voice said. Mally was stabbing him in the foot with her little sword. "Iracebeth? You're here?" he said. "Yes. I've come to warn my sister of your intentions."

"So you're on her side now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you shall both be overthrown."

Her face started to turn redder than ever. She looked up at Mirana.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"It's against my vows." Mirana replied. "He will be locked up in the dungeon for life."

The Knave looked up to see Alice sitting there. He took out his sword and with no warning, lounged at her. From behind Alice, another sword came and stabbed the knave in the shoulder. It was the Hatter. The guards grabbed Stayne again. "You're all mad if you think you can stop me!" he yelled as they dragged him away.

Everyone just stared at each other, shocked. "Maybe you won't be slaying any Jabberwockies after all." Chess appeared grinning.

**Chapter 9: Surprise Visitors**

Margaret and Lowell were looking for Alice. Her mother had sent them to look for her, after Alice ran away and she had found the note Alice left. She had already been missing for almost a whole day. They searched the Ascots' garden, since that's where Alice ran off to earlier. Lowell didn't like Alice. He knew she was on his case about his affairs, he knew someday she would tell Margaret and it would be over. He hoped they would only find her remains.

They came to a very large rabbit hole by a tree stump. At once they both crouched down and looked in. Also at once, the ground that they were holding onto crumbled, and down the rabbit hole they went. As they went down, and bumped into random items, they bumped into each other repeatedly.

Lowell landed first. Margaret landed right on top of him.

"OOMF!"

"This is impossible." Margaret was shocked at what was happening.

They both started banging on all the doors in the little room. "Open this door immediately!" Lowell screamed. Meanwhile, the Tweedles and the White rabbit were outside peaking through the hole in the door confused. "Who are they? They certainly didn't follow me here!" McTwisp said.

"Are they friends of Alice?"

"They couldn't be!"

"How couldn't they be? They must!"

"How must they? They couldn't be!"

"Hello? Is there someone behind there?" Lowell shouted.

"Open this door!"

Tweedle Dee grabbed a key. "I wanna open it!" said Tweedle Dum trying to snatch the key. "Let's avoid conflict and just let me open the door." Said McTwisp. He unlocked it and opened it. "I'm afraid you're much too big to get through. Drink some of the pishalver and you'll fit through.

"The what?" Margaret and Lowell exchanged confused glances.

"The pishalver. It's the little bottle on the table that says 'Drink Me'."

They looked around and found the pishalver on the table. They each took a sip, and shrunk.

"What a strange place! A lot like some of the dreams Alice has described….Alice! Do you know if she's here?" Margaret asked the White rabbit. "Yes she is here. At Marmoreal. "

"Well where is that you silly animal?" Lowell asked rudely.

"East to Queast." One of the Tweedles replied.

"No, it's South to Snud!" the other argued.

"We'll escort you."

"No, don't bother, we'd rather find our own way than listen to a couple of fat kids bicker." Said Lowell rudely. Margaret was thinking the same thing, but not wanting to be rude. So they walked out on their own, and walked around for what seemed like hours, before they finally saw a big white castle.

They walked up to it and saw a young woman with super light blonde, almost white hair. They walked up to her. "Are you the one who they call the White Queen?" Lowell asked.

"Why, yes. If I may ask who are you?"

"I'm Margaret, Alice's sister, this is my husband Lowell." Margaret answered.

"Nice to meet you. I presume you're looking for Alice."

"Yes."

"Let me go fetch her."

Mirana gracefully walked towards the castle door. Just as she walked in, Iracebeth walked out.

Both Margaret and Lowell stifled laughter as they saw her.

"I'm guessing you're the clown that entertains?" Margaret asked.

"No. I'm Mirana's sister, Iracebeth."

"Well you look like a clown, and what's with your head?" Lowell asked.

Her face turned red. "How dare you? And I really wouldn't talk if I were you, because you look like…"

"Found her!" Mirana and Alice walked over to them.

"Let's give them some time to catch up." Mirana and Iracebeth walked away.

Margaret ran up to Alice and hugged her. "Alice! I'm so glad I found you! Mother will be pleased too! Let's find a way out of here."

"Actually, I'm not leaving here, I'm perfectly happy. This is my home now."

"I think you've gone around the bend! I mean, look at the people here! They're completely mad!" Margaret was frustrated that it wasn't going to be that easy. Alice had always been stubborn.

"But remember what father used to say? All the best people are." Alice argued she couldn't leave again.

"Alice…"

"No! I'm not leaving! You haven't even met everyone and you already don't like this place. I must introduce you to them before you decide that."

"Alright." Margaret rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be introduced to any more weirdos. I've seen more than enough." Lowell said.

"Very well."

They went inside. Everyone was standing right inside, which made it easy.

"This is Chessur, Hatter, Mallymkun, March, McTwisp, Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Dee Iracebeth the Red Queen, and Mirana the White Queen." Margaret looked stunned. All these strange characters!

"Well, we should probably get going. Come on Alice." Margaret grabbed Alice by the hand. "No, Margaret, I love you and mother very much, but I belong here." She looked at her friends.

"And you've got Jabberwockies to slay." A voice out of nowhere.

Stayne.

**Chapter 10: Stayne Escapes**

He was standing there, in the doorway of the castle. "Come Frabjous Day, you will attempt to slay my Jabberwockies, five of them. If you win, then you may imprison me or do whatever you want, but if you lose, I will take over Underland, and do whatever I want with you, and Alice will be my Queen."

With that he took off.

"What's a Jabberwocky?" Margaret asked, confused.

"Your worst nightmare." Mirana answered.

"Well in that case, we should definitely leave this place." Margaret once again grabbed Alice by the hand.

"Alice! Don't go!" Hatter grabbed her by the other hand.

"This Jabberwocky creature you speak of doesn't sound pleasant."

Hatter's eyes turned orange. "You aren't taking her anywhere, lass. I ain't losing her again." His Scottish accent had come through.

Margaret let go. "Alice, is this the reason you refuse to marry Hamish?"

Alice hesitated for a moment. "Yes it is. I love him."

"Alice? How could you turn down a Lord for this strange man?"

Alice once again, was unsure how to respond. "Well, how could I not?"

"Well, now you'll have to slay the Jabberwockies after all." Mirana came up to her. "But I know you can do it, my champion." Alice smiled at her.

"Alice! Please come home with us! You've surrounded yourself with lunatics!" Margaret sounded on the verge of tears.

Alice was suddenly wondering if she should go back to England where she could live a safe, normal life. But here, she has people who understand her, and she couldn't just leave her friends and the man she loves behind to be taken over by that knave.

"I need time to think." She said, before dashing up to her room. She paced back and forth in front of her window trying to make a decision.

_Follow your heart, Alice _it was a voice in her head that wasn't her own

_Father?_

"No, stupid girl."

"Absolem?" The butterfly was perching on one of her shelves.

She hadn't even realized she was thinking out loud. "What do you think I should do? You're wise." She needed help making the decision.

"Just follow your heart, Alice, and you'll make the right choice." With that he flew out the window. His advice hadn't helped her much. She had too much to consider to follow her heart.

Finally, it was night time, and she still hadn't made the decision._ I'll sleep on it _she thought to herself before climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 10: The Decision **

Alice woke up the next morning. She didn't know, for she didn't have a clock, how late it was, but she assumed it was pretty late in the morning. She had slept on it, and was finally able to make her decision. She walked downstairs, where everyone, including Lowell and Margaret, were having breakfast. They both looked very awkward.

"Everyone, I've made my decision. I will stay here and fight the Jabberwockies on Frabjous day, and after that, I'll go back to England with Margaret and Lowell." Margaret's face lightened and she smiled signaling to Alice that she had made a good decision. However the Hatter's face fell instantly. He got up from the table and said "Excuse me." He walked up to his room.

Alice followed him. When she got up there, he was sitting on his bed, with his face in his hands. "Hatter?"

"I can't lose you again. My mad heart couldn't take it. It's almost had it." He perked up a little at saying that. "Have I just made a rhyme?"

Alice laughed. "I think you have."

"Please don't go, Alice. I couldn't take it, I would lose my muchness, just like you the first time, although eventually you slayed the Jabberwocky, so I guess you got it back…."

"Hatter."

"I'm fine. Alice, call me Tarrant, which is my real name."

"Alright. And I'll always be in your heart, I'll never leave you. If it's possible, maybe I'll write to you from up there. And I'll return again." Alice kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not leaving yet, we still have today and tomorrow. Want to take a walk in the garden?"

"Of course. Let's go." They got up and walked downstairs and to the garden, hand in hand.

It continued like this for the next two days. Alice and Tarrant spent most their time together in the gardens.

**Chapter 11: Chessur saves the Day**

Frabjous Day had arrived. Alice was a nervous wreck the morning of that day. What other army did Stayne have except for the Jabberwockies? But what better army than those five Jabberwockies?

Alice had gotten in her armor suit and had the vorpal sword in her hand. They were marching off to the battlefield. Both the red card soldiers and the white chess soldiers were on the good side. Both the Red and White Queens were on the good side. They still thought there was some hope that when all of them showed up on the battlefield, Stayne would back down.

They were wrong. He was all alone when they got there, but he just had an evil smirk on his face. He was also surrounded by five Jabberwocky caves. Out of no where, March threw a teacup at the knave, but he caught it in mid-air and dropped it. "Well, well, well, look who showed up to die!" he said, still smirking and looking at Alice.

Suddenly, Stayne wasn't alone. A huge army of black and red striped soldiers appeared behind him. They were an even bigger army than the red and white soldiers put together.

Chess appeared in front of the Hatter. "You might not have known this, but I really do admire that hat. Just for five minutes, can I borrow it?" he grinned ear to ear. "No, Chess. This hat completes me the second most out of all things." He answered. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the first?" his grin keeps getting bigger. "Alice." He answered surprisingly quickly. "Interesting…" he said, then disappeared.

"Come forth, champion Alice." Stayne said.

She stepped forward, sword held up.

"Jabberwockies, awake!" he ordered. All five caves began quaking. A huge Jabberwocky appeared from each of them. They circled around her.

She went up to the first Jabberwocky. Having practice, she stabbed it through the head, which killed it. Once it was dead, something no one expected happened. Another Jabberwocky appeared out of nowhere. Alice slayed one more Jabberwocky, by slitting it's throat, not completely decapitating it. Strangely this other Jabberwocky that appeared had just killed one of its own kind, it was helping her, and it had the strangest blue green almost cat like eyes, while the others had glowing red eyes.

Then the largest Jabberwocky of all came up behind Alice when she wasn't looking and smacked her with its tail. She flew all the way to a tree, and dropping the vorpal sword, she hit the tree.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were battling. Stayne was sword fighting with the Hatter, the Tweedles were using their wooden toy swords to battle one of the black and red cards, Mally was scurrying about stabbing feet as she did so. March was throwing random items at the soldiers, and the queens, Lowell, and Margaret were standing off to the side watching. The sight was almost the same as the last time she was here and the queens were battling.

Alice sat against the tree. Her vision was blurred from hitting her head. The sixth Jabberwocky did something completely uncalled for. It picked up the vorpal sword in its mouth and dropped it by Alice. No one even seemed to notice the strange behavior. She got up and picked it up even though she was dizzy.

_Six impossible things:_

_She had expanded her father's trading company to China._

_She remembered Underland and came back._

_She was in love with the Mad Hatter._

_The Red Queen had crossed over to the good side._

_She could sleigh the Jabberwockies._

_That sixth Jabberwocky was really the Cheshire cat._

It had dawned on her. He had killed two of the Jabberwockies, she had killed two, now just one to go; the largest one. She went up behind it, and chopped its tail off. It screamed in anger and pain. But before it got a chance to do anything, Alice was on its back and slicing its neck. It was dead. Then the sixth Jabberwocky was gone, and back in the form of a cat. "Chess! Thank you!" she ran up to him.

As soon as everyone saw the five dead bodies on the ground, they stopped fighting.

"Let it be our little secret, that I helped you." He said, before disappearing.

"Impossible." Stayne whispered, stunned.

"Only if you believe it is." Hatter repeated himself. He dropped his sword, as did everyone, even Stayne.

Mirana walked forward. "Ilosovic Stayne, former Knave of the Red Queen, I cannot say your sentence, for it is against my vows to harm any living creature, but I will let my sister do the honor."

Iracebeth walked up next to Mirana. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she screamed and pointed at him. One of the red cards, one black and red soldier, and one white chess soldier took his arms and dragged him away. He begged for mercy. "But you're the one who made the deal." Mirana replied.

**Chapter 12: Fairfarren**

Alice ran up to the Hatter and hugged him. "How did you do it?"He asked her, confused. "Well, I had a little help." She turned to Chessur who was floating up beside her. "I thought we were going to keep that a secret?" he was still grinning. "I had to help her, since you said she was what completed you the most." Alice looked at the Hatter. "You really said that, Tarrant?" she was smiling a teary smile. "I did Alice, that's why you can't leave me. But it is still your decision, I can't force you to stay, You do still have other people missing you up there so you have good reason…"

"Tarrant."

"I'm fine.

"I must go back. I have told my sister I will go back with her." She said sadly.

"But I'll be back again before you know it."

Tarrant remembered these words. She told him that last time, but he still waited nearly three years.

"Also I want to give you something to remember me by. May I see your scissors?"

He handed them to her. She cut a piece of fabric off of her dress and handed it to him.

"Remember me by this, and remember that I love you, and always will, and will never love anyone else."

He whispered in her ear "Faifarren, Alice, I love you too."

They kissed one last time.

"Alice?" Margaret said coming behind her. "You belong here. I've never seen you this happy in England. I can't take you away."

Alice was stunned. "Thank you, Margaret. You really are the best sister a girl could ask for." She hugged her. "Once again, Lowell, you are very lucky to have her as a wife, and having children with her. Take care of yourselves and your family. But what will you tell mother?" she had forgot that her mother was still waiting for her.

"I'll tell her that we found another note from you telling exactly where you went. I'll think of something. But I won't tell her of your Underland."

Mirana came up to Margaret and Lowell and handed them a small vile with purple liquid in it. "This is Jabberwocky blood. It will grant you any wish. It will take you home, if you wish." She smiled her usual kind smile. "But you must only tell people you trust of Underland, for too many people knowing of it could close the portal between our two worlds." Lowell sniffed the liquid and grimaced. Then slowly, swallowed it. Margaret did the same thing. "Goodbye Alice." Margaret waved. "Goodbye, tell mother I'm well." They slowly faded away.

"Alice, I've been thinking of words that begin with the letter 'M' again. Two come to mind; Marry, and Me. Marry me?"He had just proposed to her.

"Of course." She answered.

Now that Alice was staying, and everything was well, it was time for the futterwhacken. He stepped out to the middle of the battle field and began to dance. Then everyone joined him and futterwhackened to the best of their ability.

**THE END**


End file.
